1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crossbow cocking device whereby one person may easily and safely draw back the string of a crossbow to engage the trigger mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is certainly well known that crossbows are difficult to cock due to the powerful prods that are used by this equipment. Over the years various apparatus has been developed to provide an easier method for drawing a bow string for engagement with a trigger mechanism. Such devices have included levers, windlasses, and built-in pulley systems that are attached to the stock of the bow. One such device is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,345 which was issued to Stephens. The crossbow of this invention is cocked by holding the grip of the device in one hand and pulling a cocking handle with the other hand. Pulling the cocking handle moves a pulley carriage to which the bow string is engaged, toward the trigger mechanism, which captures the bow string. The pulley carriage is automatically returned to its original position by the use of springs or elastic bands. It remains clear that a simple, light, portable device for cocking a crossbow is needed.